The present invention relates to a fuel cell apparatus having a casing for accommodating fuel cells each includes an electrolyte membrane, electrodes arranged on both surfaces of the electrolyte membrane, respectively, and a pair of separators sandwiching the electrolyte membrane and electrodes.
An anti-shock (or vibration proof) structure for a fuel cell is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-203670. According to the disclosure, a plurality of unit fuel cells are stacked one upon another to form a fuel cell stack. Each side face of the stack in a cell stacking direction is covered with a plate. Between the plate and the stack, there is arranged an elastic member having low-friction, insulation, and shock absorption characteristics.